A Very Long Karaoke Marathon
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: There have been zero missions of any sort for over a year in any of the countries, and all the nin are getting restless. So Sakura invites all her friends to her house for a very long karaoke marathon. Just how many songs do they know!
1. Prologue

A V_ery_ Long Karaoke Marathon

DG32173

Sarah: **(grinning)** this is gonna be a _long_ fanfic. I DON'T OWN NARUTO ANIME OR MANGA! Nor do I own _ANY_ of the songs in this fic; the song-title and singer(s) will be put in a note above the chapter.

_**!!!WARNINGS!!! THIS IS THE ONLY WARNINGS IN ENTIRE FIC!!! PLEASE READ!**_

MAJOR OOC-NESS! Okay, other than that… um… there ain't much else, actually. Oh yeah! Beware of randomness in this fic. My first attempt at a somewhat humorous fanfic; I also put it as romance because there will be some pairings and making out. But it's supposed to be mostly funny.

_**SUMMARY**_

There have been z_ero_ missions of any sort for over a year in any of the countries, and _all_ the nin are getting restless. So Sakura invites all her friends to her house for a _very_ long karaoke marathon. Just _how_ many songs do they know?!

_**PAIRINGS**_

Shikamaru/Hinata; Kakashi/Sakura; Naruto/Tenten; Neji/Temari; Kankuro/Ino; Asuma/Kurenai; Shizune/Iruka; Jiraiya/Tsunade; and a bunch of OC/star pairings as well

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

"_Singing"_

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_Hai:_ yes

_-sama:_ suffix of respect for someone of higher power or authority of you

_Shishou:_ a teacher of a higher level than a sensei

_Sensei:_ teacher

_**SONG**_

None in the prologue.

* * *

Prologue

Idea from Boredom

"No… mission? Not even a d-class?" Sakura asks desperately. There hasn't been any mission of any level in any of the countries in over a year.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Tsunade says. "Nobody seems to need anything. I've even caught up on my paper work from boredom."

Sakura glances at the surprisingly empty Hokage desk. "MAAAAAAAANNNN!! I'm _so_ bored!" she complains.

"All the ninja are," Tsunade says. "You're the twenty-ninth nin to ask for any kind of mission in just this morning! Naruto came in drunk and demanded a mission. When I said there wasn't any, he said he's gonna go sing loudly and off-key to _get_ people to want to pay for him to stop."

Sakura's eyes light up. "I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" she crows. Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "I've got a whole room dedicated to karaoke and dancing at the manor; we can invite as many ninja as possible to come sing karaoke for as long as it takes for a mission to pop up! But only ninja!" she says.

Tsunade grins. "That's a fantastic idea!" she cheers. "I'll get messenger birds to deliver the invite to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro as well. And then I'll have more birds deliver it to the nin around town."

"Great! A giant sleepover and karaoke party! Hehe!" Sakura laughs. "It could last a _long_ time since there will probably be no missions for quite some time! I'm gonna go get the manor ready for the ninja guests!"

Tsunade laughs. "You do that," Tsunade says. "I'll tell everyone it starts at sunset tomorrow, since those Sand nin are extremely fast travelers."

"Okay! This is gonna be _so_ much fun!" Sakura cheers. She then races out of Tsunade's office to get her ancestral home ready for the biggest, longest, and greatest karaoke sleepover ever.

The next evening

Guests had started arriving around four in the afternoon and have kept coming. Sakura greets them cheerily and directs all of them to the karaoke room. It's now eight in the evening and all the guests have arrived.

She goes into the huge karaoke room. It's so large, the guests who had accepted the invite, about a hundred, have way more than enough room to get wild and crazy while dancing. The karaoke room was designed to be large enough that it'd take about five hundred people to fill it up, six hundred to make it a metaphorical 'sardine can'.

She glides quickly, quietly, and unnoticed through the group and up to the small stage where the karaoke machine and several microphones are placed, along with the controls for the karaoke machine, mikes, and sound system. She smirks as she turns up the sound and mike sensitivity all the way up. Nobody has noticed her yet and she grins. She is going to _really_ enjoy the crowd's reaction to her next action. She slips silently up to the mike, using chakra to make any noise she makes obsolete.

She grins and taps the middle mike, allowing an _enormous_ squealing sound echo through the room that has walls built to maximize noise made on stage. Everyone jumps, clutches their ears in pain, and glares at the seemingly innocent young woman on the stage. She turns the volumes back to normal.

"Oops, I didn't realize the volume was left up," she says innocently. "It's been a while since I was last in this room. So sorry. Since I have your attention, I'd like to tell you the few rules I'm going to enforce on this karaoke-sleepover. There aren't many, but they _are_ important if you don't want to be kicked out of my house by yours truly. First: NO FIGHTING. If I see a fight, _all_ participants are going to be kicked out. I don't care who started it. If you participate in a fight in this house, you will leave immediately. If you _have_ to fight, I or one of my servants will direct you to a combat room that is shielded to keep all forms of combat safely in the room and no sound to be heard out of it. Rule two: only pick a song if you know _every single_ word. No improvising, people; but if you are of a gender used in a song or are directing it at someone of the opposite gender of the one used in the song, you can alter the gender in your song. But those are the _only_ exceptions. Three: just have fun, ya'll. I've told my servants to bring in food and drinks into the dining area through those doors," she says, pointing to a large set of double doors near the far end of the room. "They will make sure that there is always food and drinks in there, as well as make sure there is a large variety to choose from. Also, if you want to leave the room and want to explore my home, there is a rope near the potted palm in the dining area. Pull it and a servant will come quickly to guide you around or get you something specific that isn't in the selection. And please, don't annoy them. They are very patient people, but anyone can be annoyed. Some just take longer than other. Now… last rule: ROCK THIS MANOR TO ITS FOUNDATION!" she yells out the last part. The crowd laughs and cheers. "Oh, and if you don't feel like singing, you don't have to. You can dance and listen as others sing. You can also go up as a small group if it's a song by a group, or if ya feel like singing in a group. Thank you!" she says before taking a running jump off the stage.

She lands beside Kakashi and gives her former teacher a grin. He shakes his head. "So, how many guests?" he asks.

"Counting you, about a hundred guests. Then there's me. For some dumb reason, most of the ninja prefer boredom to karaoke parties," she says, scrunching her nose at the last sentence.

Kakashi laughs. "So, care to name some of the arrivals?"

"You, me, Asuma, Choji, Gaara, Genma, Hinata, Ino, Iruka, Gai, Jiraiya-sama, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten Konohamaru, Lee, Neji, Shizune, Shino, Temari, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade-shishou, along with a bunch of other nin I don't really know," she says, counting the names off on her fingers.

Kakashi grins. "Quite an assortment," he says.

"Well, I was hoping to get a variety of singers and music lovers. I did, but I didn't get the amount I really wanted. Better than none, right?" she says.

"Hai," he replies, smiling at her through his clothe mask..

* * *

Sarah: okay, chapter one will start the singing. Not _all_ chapters will have a song, but the ones that do will have _only_ one song. Ja ne! 


	2. Sakura's Voice

A V_ery_ Long Karaoke Marathon

DG32173

Sarah: woohoo! Song chapter! Yay!

Naruto: she's hyper…

Sasuke: very…

Sakura: Sarah-chan doesn't own Naruto's anime or manga, nor does she own anything relating to music mentioned in this story.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_I want Gaara to sing something girly._ – Gaara singing? Well, I hadn't planned on it and I'm pretty far into the fanfic. I'll see if I can work it in.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

"_Singing"_

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

_**SONG**_

_Papercut _–Linkin Park

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura's Voice

Sakura leaps back on the stage before anyone else can get a chance to move. "I think I'll start this party, ya'll!" she says, grinning. "Who likes Linkin Park? Even if you don't, I don't care! It's time to sing _Papercut!"_

Sakura's former teammates each raise an eyebrow; they didn't know she likes Linkin Park's music. Of course, they never got her to tell them what she likes when it comes to music. She'd always say, "A bit of this and a bit of that." And that _always_ annoyed them. They never even got her to hum a tune.

She types something into her control console, and the music to the song she named starts up. She bobs her head while counting down to time to start. And she starts on cue, without reading the words _or_ having the lyrics come out of the display system.

"_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)"_

Everyone stares and listens in awe of the spunky pink-haired girl. She sings like an angel! As captivating as a siren, but for both genders. "I didn't know she can sing like that," Naruto mutters to Kakashi and Sasuke. They signal that they didn't know it either.

Sakura's emerald green eyes are closed, and her long cherry blossom pink hair frames her face and covers her eyes in a way to keep attention directly on her. Nobody dares breathe loudly for fear of overshadowing Sakura's angelic voice, nobody moves so as not to take attention off of the pink-haired siren. Too deep in the music to notice their fascination, Sakura keeps singing.

"_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin_

"_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin"_

The gathered nin watch in awe as she moves her arms and body in very enticing movements. _Every_ guy in the room gets a nosebleed at her seducing movements, even the least perverted among them **(Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Choji, Lee, etc)**. And _all_ the nin can tell that her movements are subconscious.

"_I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but_

"_Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)_

"_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin"_

As she sings, something within all the other nin stirs. It's almost like her voice is causing their inner selves to stir and prove the song is true. But many have heard the song multiple times before, and haven't felt it. So they know _something_ about her makes the songs more than just music and words; _something_ brings the words nearly to life.

"_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"_The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin_

"_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

"_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

"_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin"_

The music dies down and the spell she had woven vanishes as quickly as it had appeared. She opens her eyes and is surprised at the applause to her song. Sakura never thought of herself as a good singer, but everyone else seems to think so for some reason. She grins lightly before leaping off stage to make way for the next singer.

Ino leaps up the second Sakura's feet are off the stage and takes the pink-haired girl's place. "While I doubt I can compete with that, I would certainly like to try," she says. She types something into the control console and a sign behind her on the stage flashes …

* * *

Sarah: I'm so evil. But as I said, only one song per chapter. So you have to wait for chapter 2 to find out what Ino sings. Besides, I have to find a song that I want Ino to sing. So, see ya'll next time! 


	3. Ino's Sexy Singing

A V_ery_ Long Karaoke Marathon

DG32173

Sarah: okey-dokey! Here's chapter 2! Hope ya'll like!

DISCLAIMER: Sarah-chan lays zero claim on anything relating to the Naruto anime and manga; she also lays zero claim on the songs used in this fic. She does lay claim on her story idea. Don't take without permission, as that's called STEALING.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

"_Singing"_

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

_**SONG**_

_That Don't Impress Me Much_ – Shania Twain

* * *

Chapter 2

Ino's Sexy Singing

Ino leaps up the second Sakura's feet are off the stage and takes the pink-haired girl's place. "While I doubt I can compete with that, I would certainly like to try," she says. She types something into the control console and a sign behind her on the stage flashes: _That Don't Impress Me Much._ Shikamaru groans softly. He _hates_ it when Ino sings that song, she gets _way_ too flirty around other men; she is _his,_ not anyone else's. Thankfully, though, nobody hears his groan.

Ino bobs her head to the music as it comes out. She goes without the lyrics as well. "Uh-huh yeah, yeah," she says where the singer would. Then she bursts into the song.

"_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius--you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

"_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

"_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_

"_Uh-huh, yeah, yeah"_

Ino starts swaying and moving in sexy, sexy motions. Many of the guys get nosebleeds.

"_Never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve – just in case  
And all that extra gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

"_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much"_

Ino gives a twirl and grins a 'come-and-get-me' grin. Despite her voice not as enthralling as Sakura's, she still has one sexy voice and makes many of the men find their hormones going crazy.

"_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me – you must be jokin', right?_

"_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

"_Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

"_That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much_

"Okay, so what do you think, you're Elvis or something...  
Whatever  
That don't impress me"

Ino grins as she earns applause. "Thanks!" she says before getting off stage.

* * *

Sarah: well, that was an interesting ending. No, I'm not gonna show what happens to them next chapter. Next chapter will be all fluff. Bye-bye! 


End file.
